Días Duros
by Gaiasole
Summary: A finales de cada guerra Snape tiene los días más duros que su mente se obliga a recordar hasta llegar el momento en que todo carece de importancia.One Shot. Spoiler DH.


ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

**Días Duros**

POR: **EROL**

Spoiler de _Deathly Hallows_

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

—Tarde o temprano habrán de caer- el hombre de aspecto céntrico ladeaba su varita mientras con lengua parsel hablaba con Nagini que resultaba atemorizante incluso para mi— Snape- escuche llamarme— ¿Aun no hay información?

—No señor, los Potter aún están ocultos aunque probablemente pronto descubramos su ubicación.

—Dumbledore se esta poniendo nervioso la duda de Black le hace mella al viejo y todo gracias a ti Snape.

—Estoy para servirle señor- me incline ante él antes de aparecerme en la vieja casa del barrio muggle de mi madre hasta ese momento respire aliviado aunque el reflejo del espejo por encima de la chimenea expresaba lo que ya sabía, mi palidez era fantasmal, los ojeras remarcaban mi rostro y mis nervios estaban destrozados. Arrastrando los pies conseguí sentarme en el viejo sofá de una pieza sin permitirme cerrar los ojos de hacerlo la habría visto a ella y eso habría terminado por derrumbarme.

—Lily- pronuncie con voz quebrada. Era tan doloroso el solo pronunciar su nombre, la amaba demasiado. La primera vez que el señor oscuro pregunto por ella quise decirle que no sabía nada, ¿Qué interés podría tener en ella? Era sangre sucia, su único interés habría sido el de matarla pero no era por ella en si que la quería, era por el hijo de Potter en sus entrañas. El muy desgraciado me había quitado mi orgullo propio, las atenciones de los maestros, el respeto del resto, pero nada como haberme quitado a Lily. El me había mostrado que el odio existe, que es un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor que le tengo a ella, no un sentimiento sano pero al fin un sentimiento que me consumía.

Llevaba días sin dormir hasta el más mínimo ruido me resultaba agónico, el del reloj era especialmente molesto. Era terrible para mi pensar que en cualquiera de esos segundo que pasaban ella estaba con él y que mi esperanza me había abandonado. Cerré los ojos viéndola en los recuerdos grabados por cada rincón de mi mente, sus gestos siempre alegres a veces curiosos y otra tantas de confusión, su pelo rojo enmarcando el rostro de pómulos marcados con pecas casi invisibles en su nariz, sus ojos esmeralda brillantes o sus labios rosados, sentí las lagrimas escociéndome. De eso hacía tres días de nuevo estaba frente al lord que ahora gracias a Pettigrew tenia una señal más clara de los Potter.

—Mí lord- insisto por cuarta vez desde que Pettigrew llevara la información de que la familia se encontraba en el valle Godric— Me resulta improbable que Potter sabiendo que estamos a su caza se exponga a estar en un lugar tan conocido y recurrido como el valle.

—Ese Potter me has dicho es muy listo Severus.

—Por eso mismo mi lord es estupido esconderse a la vista de tantos magos sangre puras que habitan el valle.

—Esos magos son aliados- intervino Lucius— ¿Peter no estará mintiendo?— tuve que agradecer en silencio que Lucius muchas veces me apoyara.

—No tienes agallas para mentirme- afirmo el señor oscuro levantándose de su trono— Esta misma noche iré.

—Señor…

—No insistas Snape

—¡Yo iré! Yo mismo lo comprobare para que ir usted cuando yo…

—Eh dicho que haré esto personalmente Snape

—¡No!- grite al lord la sorpresa de los demás me importo poco.

—Pero que demonios te pasa- me susurró Lucius— nadie le grita al Lord.

—Largaos todos, menos tu Snape- en el acto los mortifagos se desaparecieron y estaba yo el chico de diecinueve años más pálido de Slytherin enfrentándome al señor oscuro— ¿Es por la chica no? Tu interés por esa mujer es verdadero.

—La amo- repetía mi mente aunque mis labios estaban sellados escuchándolo.

—Ella prefirió a tu enemigo, se caso con él, tuve el hijo de él y tú me has rogado por su vida. Eres muy estupido en ese aspecto Snape; sin embargo, es un detalle mínimo cuando eres un magnifico espía fiel a la causa me da igual los padres y tú no importas mucho más eh dicho que iré y nunca Snape, nunca me alces la voz de nuevo ¡Crucio!

El dolor hizo doblarme de rodillas, las maldición imperdonable fue repetida otras cinco veces hasta que mi cansancio y el dolor me hizo perder el conocimiento. No fue hasta escuchar la voz de Lucius llamándome que resentí el dolor, el inicial apenas había sido mínimo, el verdadero dolor era ahora tener los músculos paralizados.

—Bebe esto- Lucius inclino un frasco con una poción que momentáneamente me ofreció alivio— Esa sangre sucia es tu debilidad.

—Qué mujer no lo es- Lucius con sus acostumbradas mueca dio seña de aceptar mi afirmación— ¿Cuánto llevo desvanecido?

—Al menos media hora, vamos levántate- con dificultad me recargue en el hombro de ese orgulloso Malfoy que sabía tan bien como yo lo que era amar a una mujer su caso para su bien era distinto, Narcisa amaba a su esposa como él a ella y a su hijo Draco. Ese chico que era mi ahijado. Draco era de la edad del hijo de Lily.

—Si estas buscando al Lord te digo que hace rato se ah ido a donde Peter.

No termine de escucharlo cuando ya me había aparecido en la casa en el valle. El miedo me invadió, estaba arriesgando mucho jugando en dos bandos y si el silencio que solía gustarme en ese instante me pareció ser una mala señal, descubrí que lo era cuando el rastro de sangre comenzaba desde la puerta hasta el cuerpo ensangrentando de Potter. Solo pude sentir un profundo desprecio al verlo ahí tirado al parecer sin haber peleado.

Escuche el llanto de un bebe, los pelos se me erizaron conforme subía los escalones temiendo lo que me esperaba en la parte alta de ellas, cuando entre al cuarto infantil un dolor se apodero de mi al ver a la criatura idéntica en rasgos a Potter que me miraba con los ojos de Lily. Al desviar la mirada la sangre se helo en mis venas al ver el cuerpo tirado de Lily.

Sin darme cuenta avance hasta hincarme y jalar su cuerpo inerte hacía mi pecho, no se en que momento las lagrimas empañaron mi vista. Llore amargamente y el pequeño también parecía sentir la tristeza envolviendo la habitación. El niño.

Levante la vista del cuerpo sin vida y con cuidado la deje de nuevo en el suelo, aún muerta era lo más hermoso en mi sombría vida y sus ojos eran los de su hijo. Alce al niño en brazos y lo coloque de nuevo en la cuna parecía calmado, cansado de llorar abrazo un peluche y me miraba con sus ojos verdes, alce mi varita y el móvil sobre la cuna empezó a girar haciendo sonar una melodía que haría eco por mucho tiempo en mi alma.

De nuevo me acerque hasta ella y la levante para sacarla del cuarto hasta dejarla junto al cuerpo de Potter con la melodía del móvil aun llegando a mis oídos, preste atención para escuchar otro sonido tal vez la de la serpiente diciéndome traidor; sin embargo, aparte del silencio no había nada.

Por años no hubo nada. Cuando pasaron once años desde aquella noche y vi los ojos verdes de Lily en ojos del hijo de Potter recordé de nuevo esos días duros con esa melodía y ese niño de nuevo tratando de delinearme, no se que me había impulsado a cargarlo para que no viera más la muerte a su alrededor tal vez ese instinto protector que incluso yo desconozco de donde sale.

Igual que con Lily me convertí en su nombre, protegiéndolo sin el saber, anhelando los recuerdos de mi pelirroja, viendo crecer a su hijo tan parecido a ella, sus amigos que me temían eran más bien un entretenimiento, la amistad con los Malfoy siguió intacta aún tras la muerte del Lord, su hijo de Lucius me respetaba y yo veía en él muchos rasgos de mí. Nunca volví amar, el instante en la casa de los gritos cuando viendo los ojos de Nagini el señor oscuro pronunciaba las palabras mortíferas me dio ese descanso que había estado buscando.

Tal vez no había procedido de la manera que muchos habían esperado, cuando me reencontré con ella en la muerta y escuche su agradecimiento supe que el proceder era lo de menos, lo que había hecho bueno o malo ya carecía de importancia.

— X —

Los personajes son de J. K Rowling

Los pensamientos pertenecen a Snape

La idea nacida de fandom insano

El review es suyo

La historia nunca termina.

**Publicado**: 11 de Marzo del 2007.

**Reeditado**: 28 de Junio del 2011.

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø


End file.
